


For Me Part 6

by makingitwork



Series: Alpha/Omega Newtmas [6]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Just fluff guys, M/M, Slash, you know the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas makes it up to his soul mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted beautifully by thesecondincommand, I hope you like it :) xx

‘Newt, would you wake up please?’ Thomas asked for the ninth time, watching as his very gorgeous and very cat liked boyfriend curled further into the blankets. He was wearing Thomas’ t-shirt, and grey, soft underwear. Long, pale legs on display. ‘Newt,’ he tried in a sing-song voice ‘your alpha would very much like it if you got up,’ he stood by the end of the bed, looking down with a fond smile, as Newt grumbled, pulling the blankets over his head. ‘I thought Omegas were supposed to listen to their Alphas,’ He pointed out uselessly

‘Go ‘way,’ 

‘I have crumpets,’ He said triumphantly, and heard Newt sniffing ‘with butter, and I even made you tea.’ 

‘Tea?’ 

‘Tea.’ 

Newt poked his head out, blinking owlishly, before wrapping the blankets around himself and sitting cross-legged, shuffling back. Thomas sat opposite him, placing the plate between them, and lifting a crumpet to Newt’s lips, who took a bite thoughtfully ‘What’s your game, Tommy?’ He asked after he’d swallowed, and Thomas raised it again

‘I’m making it up to you. For being the most amazing thing in my whole life. Everything today is for you, so clear your schedule.’ 

Newt swallowed, and his cheeks tinged, brown eyes loving ‘I don’t need any of that, Tommy. Besides, we got to go shopping today, remember? The fridge is empty and Minho’s gonna start entering his rut. We’ll have to go back to my old place for a few days,’ 

‘Why?’ 

Newt tipped his head back and laughed, snatching the remainder of the crumpet for himself ‘because he’s an Alpha, I’m an Omega-‘ 

‘I get it, I get it,’ Thomas sighed, kissing Newt’s nose ‘fine, we can go shopping later, but for now, we’re going to go for a walk,’

‘A walk?’ 

‘It occurred to me that I don’t know all that much about my soul mate. So get changed, drink your tea, let’s go,’ he was beaming excitedly, so Newt had to do it. He shimmied into some jeans and a chequered shirt, grabbing Tommy’s coat because he liked how it smelt, and Thomas took his hand and they went outside.

It was a cold, grey day, with a strong breeze. Newt let the wind caress his face, before turning to look up at Thomas happily ‘So you want my life story, huh, Tommy?’

Thomas looked incredibly handsome. Face determined, eyes pleased, in a black shirt and baggy jeans, black hair standing out on the grey wash of the morning. ‘I would like that very much,’ he murmured, twining their fingers together 

Newt cleared his throat, suddenly self-conscious ‘Well uh…I was born May 16th 1994 in England, I have an older sister called Louise. My mum was the Omega, my dad the Alpha, they got a divorce when I was eleven. My dad moved away, and my mum got sick. My sister went to Uni, and I had to look after my mum until it got really bad. She had to go into a health care facility and my aunt had to look after me. I decided to go to a University in America. It was something I had always thought of doing, but being offered the English Scholarship to study literature, and the fact that Minho was doing the same thing made it decidedly easier.’ Newt’s voice became fonder ‘I met Minho when I was nine years old, when he and his family moved in across the street. He came to my primary school, and all the girls fawned over him,’ he turned to look at Thomas ‘people can’t resist a good accent,’ he smiled, ‘his parents had amazing ones. We became best friends, and stayed together for a long time. People always thought we’d end up together.’ Newt looked down at his feet ‘my mum thought that.’ 

Thomas squeezed his hand ‘when was the last time you saw her?’ 

‘Maybe three, four years ago,’ Newt shrugged ‘Not important, really. She was so bad by the end she didn’t know who I was. She could recognise Louise, vaguely, but she didn’t know who I was.’ 

‘Newt,’ Thomas wrapped his arm around him, those slender shoulders dipping into the touch instinctively ‘I’m so sorry.’ 

Newt’s lip wobbled ‘When I was sixteen I went to visit her, and she just screamed at me. She thought I was dad, and I…’ He shook his head harshly ‘I didn’t want to live.’ 

Thomas’ arm tightened ‘What did you do?’ he whispered 

‘I climbed a tree. It was the tallest tree in town, towered above all the buildings. Put some of these sky scrapers to shame,’ he half smiled ‘and I jumped,’

‘Newt,’ Thomas stopped them in the street, spinning him around to face him, and then pulling him into a hug ‘You selfish thing. What would happen to me if you died?’ 

Newt managed a laugh ‘Minho had followed me. Saw what I was doing, and the idiot dragged a trampoline over. The tree was in some guys garden. I landed on it, hit the ground and then got thrown into a hedge. I broke my leg,’ 

Something ticked in Thomas’ head ‘you said you broke your leg falling out of a tree,’ 

‘Technicalities,’ Newt grinned, pulling back, ‘but things got better, Tommy. Being away from her. Being here. College, studying English, meeting Alby and Teresa and Ben. And then you.’ His smile was so earnest and bright ‘my soul mate. My soul mate! And I just…’ he shook his head ‘I want to live forever if it means waking up every single day to see your bloody face,’ 

Thomas kissed him softly, temptingly, before grinning ‘every single day.’ He promised, and Newt laughed, ducking out of his grip and running down the street, hearing Thomas laugh behind him, and run too. Thomas caught up, grabbed his hand, and led him up another winding street, before they stopped at the fire escape of a tall, old building. 

‘What are we doing?’ Newt breathed, as Thomas began climbing the ladder of the rickety escape 

‘Going to the roof. I have a surprise for you,’ 

Newt puffed, but followed up the 31 floors, until; exhausted, he reached the top. 

And Newt stared.

A large man with a grey beard was sat at a table, two free seats opposite him. ‘No.’ Newt repeated, and Thomas grinned, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

‘Newt?’ The man called, holding up a stack of paper ‘I just finished your English Creative piece, it is rather excellent. Why don’t you and your boyfriend take a seat and we can discuss it?’ 

Newt swallowed, and inched forward, Thomas’ hand encouraging on the small of his back ‘You’re George RR Martin,’ he whispered, and the man smiled. ‘How did…I don’t…’ He turned to Thomas with wide eyes ‘How did you do this?’ 

‘Arrangements such as this are like sausage making,’ the author interrupted ‘sometimes it’s better to just enjoy the final product and not wonder about what went into it,’ 

Newt and Thomas laughed, and sat down. Newt bubbling with excitement ‘You really liked it?’ 

Thomas leaned back, watching happily as the two spoke. First about Newt’s piece, and Newt took all words of encouragement and criticism to heart, amazed that George RR Martin was writing on something he owned. Even reading it. They talked about Game of Thrones theories, and Thomas heard a lot about death, they talked about comic book conventions, about dragons and shadows and trees and resurrections. 

‘Jojen Reed,’ Newt answered confidently ‘the wise old, young man. He’s always been my favourite.’ 

‘You look a little like how I imagined him,’ 

Thomas admired his nerdy Newt. The hunch of his back as he leaned forward looked graceful and interested. One of his legs shaking intermittently, hands clasped together, as though he was restraining himself from reaching out and touching the Beta. He could imagine a thirteen year old Newt curled up in the library, engulfed in a giant book. 

When late afternoon came by, they said their goodbyes, with a bag full of signed books and a Jojen Reed outfit designed especially by George RR Martin. 

‘This has been the best,’ Newt exclaimed, jogging ahead of Thomas and spinning delightedly in the empty streets ‘the best!’ 

‘It’s not over yet,’ Thomas promised, ensuring to keep the look on Newt’s face committed to memory forever. He still hated himself for how he had mate his strong Omega feel about Melissa (It’s meant to be Melissa :)) and he would make sure to let him know how loved he was. ‘We’re going on a roller coaster ride,’ 

Newt was on his back, pressing kisses onto his ear ‘I bloody love you, Thomas,’ 

The wind whistled through their hair, as they fell dramatically, raised up, screaming and yelling in delight, and the photo they received at the end was something Thomas knew he’d be showing their kids. Newt’s head tipped back in delight, mid way through a laugh, with Thomas burying his face in Newt’s hair in fright. 

In the evening there was dinner in a small cafe, nothing fancy, but adorably quaint, with Newt’s foot drifting up between Thomas’ legs. 

And then on full stomachs, they went to an all night store, with Newt perched on the handles of the trolley while Thomas pushed it. The staff only smiled at them as they made their way around, finding food for Minho’s rut. 

They got home, put all the food away, then laughing and giggling fell into their bed. ‘Quiet,’ Thomas grinned, straddling his Omega. He looked down at him, their breathing harsh from running and laughing, the room pitch black but for the moonlight streaming in. ‘I’m going to undress you,’ he whispered, leaning down and kissing Newt’s lips, as the younger one writhed

‘This has been…this is amazing,’ Newt whispered, groaning as his shirt was unbuttoned and a hot mouth was on his nipples and nails gently scratching down to his navel. ‘Don’t know how I’m going to make it up to y-‘ he was being silenced with a kiss. Thomas’ eyes burning like fire 

‘I’m not doing this because I want to be repaid. Just being with you is enough for me. It’s more than I deserve. Newt.’ Warm hands cupped Newt’s face ‘I love you. Everything about you. And I didn’t see at first that you didn’t really believe me-‘ 

‘I believe you!’ He protested, and Thomas kissed his cheeks 

‘I hope you’re starting too. Deep in your heart. You don’t think anyone could truly love you. But I do. I see you, Newt, and I love you.’ 

Newt wriggled, breath hitching, before he submitted, eyes watery and he smiled ‘you love me,’ he whispered, and Thomas grinned 

‘More than anything.’ And then he was turning Newt over, and sliding down his jeans and underwear, spreading his cheeks and blowing hotly on his hole. ‘And I intend to prove that to you before the sun comes up.’

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts my beautiful readers? 
> 
> x


End file.
